Words of the Outcast
by EnderFriend284
Summary: A collection of poems written from the point of view of Teloxen in my main series. As such, it will contain spoilers for those stories.
1. Alone

**A/N: Hey, Ender here. This is the first part of a collection of poems about what has happened to Teloxen throughout my various series'. Because of this, it will contain spoilers if you have not read the series. I don't know if I will update it regularly as of now. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft**

* * *

**Alone**

**Takes place after Zeren rejects him in Ender's Journey**

I am alone in darkness,

abandoned even by the light.

Shadows are my only company,

Watching late into the night.

My heart lies shattered deep inside,

Away from all the pain.

Yet some still made it in,

My kindness is my bane.

They say he did not mean it,

That it was just an act.

But my heart knows truth from lies,

And his words, well they were fact.

Now I lay in darkness,

Still broken from the fall.

From such a high position,

To having lost it all.

Tears refuse to flow,

Old habits hard to break.

Always had to be so strong,

No time for a mistake.

Now I pick back up my shattered heart,

And hide it all away.

The trust is gone, the bond destroyed,

Yet you still stand in my way.

A former well loved person,

Turned cold from power's call.

You cast a darkened shadow,

that was much, much too tall.

You called to me for greatness,

That you wished you could obtain.

And now you take it from me,

Regardless of the pain.

A shattered heart and tattered wings,

Those are my gifts from you.

And a lesson on when not to trust,

Next time that one's for you.

I've made a few new friends now,

Yet inside I'm still alone.

Not one knows what I've been through,

Those thoughts remain my own.

A little plan exists now,

And soon it will come true.

Then the one who needs and ally,

Will not be me but rather you.

But for now I'll sit in darkness,

And deal with my pain.

It's all from you, now aren't you proud,

Of what you did for gain?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. If so consider leaving a review. Have a great day and I hope to see you next time. Bye! :D**


	2. Hide

**Hide**

**Starts when Teloxen is pretending to be Notch in _Shadow's Story_**

Away I hide in a gilded place,

My true self hidden by another's face,

All for power and glory's desire.

Commanded here by my people's lord,

A failure something I cannot afford,

So I wait and I plan and I fear.

Words have been told in a recent tale,

Of a group of lords who could cause me to fail,

They come to bring my fall.

To stop their quest there is one way,

Make impossible what the prophecy does say,

The stars fall to fire.

Broken I lay, shattered by words,

Her story hurt more than a dozen hits by swords,

Yet I know it to be true.

Away I hide in a prison cell,

Sheltered from myself and the world as well,

My old self has been lost.

In the dark I can not find,

The one I once was in my mind,

Its time to start anew.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Consider leaving a review and I shall see you next time. Bye! :D**


	3. Identity

**Identity**

**Takes place after chapter 14 of Izra's Fall**

Some say the stars know the true way.

Others look to fire or earth.

But the darkness has always been there for me,

Keeping me strong when trouble comes.

It is a part of me,

Two forces balanced, different yet the same.

One had always been known to me,

It kept me safe.

The other is newly found,

linking me to forbidden secrets,

Opening a world lost to my kind.

Caught between worlds,

A child of conflict.

I am divided yet whole,

I am peace,

I am Teloxen.


	4. Misunderstand

**Misunderstand**

Misunderstanding breeds conflict,

Like trees produce saplings.

One leading to another,

In an ever turning cycle.

But these trees bear no fruit,

And leave fields in ashes.

Often seem like nothing,

Yet worlds burn for their sake.

I have met a lord who did this.

Felt pain from others watching.

Twisted what was done the wrong way round,

and broke the bonds that did bind him.

He sent himself away,

And broke the others worlds.

Shattered minds and splintered hearts,

Await the lord's return.

The long felt link is broken,

Never to be found.

Once splintered this cannot return.

Some things you just cannot take back.

And what seemed to be a harmless move,

Becomes the worst mistake.

This family has faced trials,

And thought that they would last.

But a sudden shove from groups within,

Sent this feeling tumbling down.

Now each person lies in darkness,

Crying in their own way.

Another self does guard the one,

Who threw it all away.

All this from a few events,

Well intended it is true.

They made the one feel trapped,

Caged by others deeds.

Who's fault is conflict in this time?

The one who did the task?

Or perhaps the one,

Who made him feel like that?

Who determines the cause of conflict,

We cannot really say.

For the one who tells the story,

Is the winner either way.


	5. Family

**Family**

Most lords do have a family,

Though by blood they may not relate.  
The ones who stand by them in all times,

Are the ones who share their fate.

Bound by choice or happ'nings grim,

They stand against the world.

Things may change but they remain,

Sheltering each other as I'm told.

These unions can be shattered,

Or broken from life's pain,

But little joys keep them alive,

And save them from darkness' reign.

A lone lord will always fall,

While together they will stand.

Against all things in time and space,

And changes in the land.


	6. Heroes

**Heroes**

Some say heroes exist to fight darkness.

But this cannot be the case.

For no heroes are found,

On the air or the ground,

When all things are well in this place

xXxXx

Rather darkness exists to spawn heroes.

The ones who are known for all time.

And the greatest of all,

Before a realm's set to fall,

Ridding dimensions of those who cause crime.

xXxXx

So are heroes born, or rather they made?

When need of their kind is found out.

For the realms do depend,

On the ones we call friend,

And yet they are the ones we cast out.

xXxXx

Perhaps it's not that there are no heroes in peace.

But rather that we fail to see,

The value and skill,

That they have until,

We need them to set us all free.


End file.
